I Can't Always Be Okay
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: Sequel to The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out! What happened after she died...why had the sky stopped crying. Everything is coming together and Sakura had stopped a war from happening...What if another one is coming? "What is this world coming too?"
1. Chapter 1

**I Cant Always Be Okay**

**Chapter One**

**One Month And Two Weeks Plus Five Days Later (Hehe long hehe)**

"**We gather here today to mourn over the loss of a medical ninja, comrade, family, member, sister, best friend, l-loved one…Haruno Sakura."**

**Everyone listened to Ino as she stood on a small podium. The funerals for Tsunade, Karin, Suigetsu and others had been done and over with now it was Sakura's turn. Naruto leaned against a crutch as Hinata held onto one of his arms crying softly. Many were crying including Sasuke who stood in the back fazing out the words that could never truly described Sakura. Sasuke had his head bent and only until everyone left that he slowly walked up to Sakura's grave stone and kneeled down. The sky hadn't stopped crying since Sakura died and Sasuke clutched a scroll next to him before unrolling it. After using his chakra on the scroll he pulled out Sakura's two swords placing them against her gravestone and rolled up the scroll. After Sasuke touched Sakura's name he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a folded up enveloped and he lightly put it down next to the swords. Sasuke leaned his head against the gravestone and let his tears fall while his body shook.**

"**Why did you have to leave me?"**

**Sasuke cried not expecting an answer and he was given none. Thunder roared after the lightening and Sasuke stayed in the same position for a few minutes before pulling himself together and standing back up. Everything was back to normal if you could even call it that, which you couldn't. Naruto had become the new Hokage but Sasuke couldn't find himself to be happy for his best friend. Everything had been rebuilt and most people who had been injured lived. But no good news brought Sasuke even to a small smirk, he just couldn't will his body to be happy. Luckily tomorrow would be his first day at being ABNU captain, he could put himself on so many missions that soon he would forget…hopefully.**

**That night the storm raged on the worst it had ever gotten, the ground becoming muddy and dirty and they crawled slowly their bleeding body could only move so fast. It didn't make sense how the hell this happened to them, but it did. They crawled their hair falling in front of their face and they cried out at the same time. Their cries of pain as the rain fell down on their back was like cold, sharp needles.**

**Sasuke shot up in bed gasping for air. That same dream Sakura dieing in his arms. A loud shrieking was heard and his head snapped to the window. Was that**_**…**_**no it was the wind. Sasuke shook his head only a small tear escaping his eyes. He couldn't forget about Sakura, it was too hard. She had told him to live his life and find the right girl for him. But he had found her and she had died in his arms. Sasuke ran both his hands through his hair.**

"**I cant do this."**

**They screamed again before tossing over on their back, it caused pain but it felt nice to have the rain splash their face. What was that noise? Both of them looked, tears of pain clouding their vision but not enough that they couldn't see the river next to them. Their dry throats burned and they opened their mouths licking their lips to moisten them as best they could. Get the water, drink it. Was what the voices said and they nodded slightly before flipping themselves over slightly and making the painful journey over to the side of the river. The side was muddy and slippery that it wasn't safe to be this close, especially when the waters were rushing at a fast speed. But they crawled over their thirst winning over rational thinking. Putting their hands in they quickly flushed the water into their face slurping the water up in a frenzy but not getting it quick enough. They pulled themselves closer and…fell in. The water twisted and thrashed their body around like a rag doll and at points pulled them under. This wasn't good screamed the voices and they tried to scream out but more water jumped down their throat. Grab onto something! She screamed to them and their hands went out and tried to grabbed the many rocks around them. Only for them to cut their hands and sides. More pain, empty black thoughts were creeping up on their mind while the voices started to scream at them to stay awake. But they couldn't and they closed their eyes.**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Beep Beep Beep **

**Sasuke quietly turned off his alarm and sat up in bed. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and he rubbed the back off his head before getting himself dressed for his first mission today having a larger squad than of three or four. After getting his gear on he tied his ABNU mask on the side of his head. Naruto was already waiting for him outside his house as Sasuke locked the door Naruto fell in step with Sasuke's quick pace.**

"**You don't need to baby sit me you know, im fine."**

"**Well first off you're not fine, but I also like to see Sakura's grave. I-I haven't seen her in awhile."**

**Naruto's Hokage robe fluttered slightly as they walked into the graveyard. Something wasn't right already, the air…wait it wasn't raining?**

"**It's not raining…"**

**Sasuke stated looking up to the sky it wasn't raining but the sky still had gray clouds.**

"**You're right."**

**Both men looked up to the sky as they walked the rest of the way until Sasuke looked down at Sakura's grave. He stopped dead in his tracks and it took Naruto awhile to stop and see what Sasuke was staring at. Sakura's grave stone was smashed into pieces and her coffin was thrown out of the gravesite where it was dug up. The coffin was thrown open and also smashed while Sakura's swords were taken and so was the envelope. The envelope that had the wedding ring he was going to give Sakura to purpose.**

"**What the hell?!?"**

**Naruto yelled looking around for a body, Sakura's dead body was no where in sight. This had to be a grave robbery. But where was the- **_**her **_**body!!! Sasuke quickly corrected himself looking for Sakura's body.**

"**This is a grave robbery, someone probably got spooked being out here. Last week there was a pretty bad storm and it looks like this happened awhile back."**

"**Who the hell is supposed to take care of watching the cemetery!"**

**Sasuke yelled before pumping out chakra into his feet and flinging himself to go and get his ABNU squad. There he could go and get all of his squad members to help look at the crime scene. (There own personal CSI! How cool!)**

**A man still walked down next to the lakes edge, where he had been fishing. The sun was up with a rainbow in the sky, and he had been able to catch as twice as many fish than he expected to get. That was then it happened, the lake next to him burst water flying up into the air. The man named Riku dropped his fish and fell on his buttocks. (hehe funny word). As the water fell down drenching him he quickly looked back at the lake through his wet hair and his eyes grew wide. There he could see a woman's body trying to pull itself out of the water only getting halfway. The woman looked up black waist length hair sprawled out everywhere while it was drenched. Riku could see the blood on the ground and he was terrified noticing the black angel wings forming out of her back.**

"**H-help."**

**Croaked the woman and he looked into her glowing dark violet eyes before she blacked out.**

"**A demon."**

**Riku stared at the demon of a woman and he started to think, should he save her or let her die and go back to the hell from once she came.**

"**Sasuke your team came up with information about the crime scene."**

"**And…"**

**Naruto looked up from the paperwork a weird look in his eyes while he folded his hands together on his desk.**

"**There is no evidence that a grave robbery happened."**

"**At all?!?"**

"**Really there is no evidence…to suspect that anyone dug up Sakura's grave."**

"**What are you trying to say?!? Sakura's body cant just get up and walk away from-"**

**Naruto stared directly into Sasuke's eyes.**

"**Sasuke…the evidence proves differently."**


	2. Chapter 2

I Can't Always Be Okay

Chapter 2

_The…_

"T-The evidence?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto who looked just as disturbed by the news as Sasuke.

"This can't be right. I mean how the hell can her dead body just get up and walk away?!? I watched her die, she was in my ARMS when she died!"

Sasuke yelled running his hand through his hair roughly. Even though he wanted to believe it, that she was alive…it would be too much when they found out that it was all not true. The evidence just could've been wrong, not all of it here yet anyways. He wouldn't get his hopes up to find that someone had only moved the body. This-this all was too much.

"Sasuke I understand how this can be very…very overwhelming. But I do not need you yelling at me! Im just informing you on what the evidence states at this moment in time, we'll be having more in a few minutes hopefully this can all be explained."

"What was the evidence anyways?"

"The crime scene…it was the oddest thing that anyone has ever seen. The blood was all Sakura's no finger prints on her destroyed casket but her own. And it was barely even possible to lift finger prints off the grave stone of hers that was close to being dust."

"So how does that-"

"There was a blood trail a very big blood trail, again all it being Sakura's blood."

"When you mean big-"

"I mean by the gallons. Someone should be dead with losing that much blood."

"Hokage-sama!"

Another ABNU with their mask on popped into the room holding a scroll out to Naruto. Naruto quickly took it without saying his usual 'thank you' and quickly scanned over the scroll.

"Wait so you found an unknown finger print at the crime scene? And a small amount of blood all coming from her grave stone?"

"Yes, the unknown finger print matched to the small sample of blood."

Naruto rubbed his head and sighed shaking his head.

"I cant believe this"

"What?"

Sasuke said weakly looking at Naruto.

"Sakura's alive."

Sasuke stared at Naruto…

"…Someone summoned up her dead body."

Naruto held up the scroll.

"There was someone's small amount of blood on the grave stone and a finger print, then Sakura's finger prints and blood is found everywhere. Both the mysterious man gone same with Sakura's body. Its obvious to tell this was a summoning justu…now we only have three questions to ask."

The ABNU that wasn't Sasuke eyes gave off a questioning look.

"And what questions would that be."

Naruto spun his chair around to look out the window at Konoha below him.

"Question one, who is our mysterious man. Two, where is Sakura's body. And question number three why would someone need to summon up Sakura's dead body."

"W-Where am I?"

Her eyes opened up slowly the violet color of her eyes glowing against the dark room, her pupils dilating to get as much light as it could to see. She was chained to the wall her hands and neck being chained.

"What is this?"

The woman's voice was scratchy and dry and she stopped talking it hurting her throat to much to do so. She felt a burning sensation in her side and she looked down to see that dark liquid was pouring out through the thin fabric of rags she was wearing. What- what was this? As she looked harder the liquid pooled into a small puddle next to her and she dipped her hands into it and brought it to her face. She smelt it, it smelling like copper and put it to her lips. Blood, was what the voice in her head told her and her body went rigid. B-blood? A blood curdling scream rang through the halls that looked empty, no one would hear her.

Two Days Later

Sasuke was sitting in his home, on his couch everything silent around him only Akamaru's breathing could be heard as he slept alone on a dog bed Sasuke had bought. Kiba had been killed during the attack on Konoha, Itachi only having to throw a bomb at him to kill him. So Sasuke took in Akamaru him having no where else to go but the dog pound if he didn't except, but even if he hadn't known that he would have taken him in. He had…grown fond of Akamaru over the time he had spent with him and in a weird, extremely weird way they had a bond. Oh god he was turning into a dog lover like Kiba. (Yay Sasuke likes an animal!) His fingers were tapping lightly against his black leather couch, nothing Absolutely nothing had been said to him after Naruto told him that valuable information on Sakura. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto after that meeting, right as both Sasuke and that ABNU walked out the door Naruto locked himself in his office to think. Only Hinata was allowed to see him both boys just being born also tagging along. (Like they have a choice they're new borns not even a year old hehe.)

"I cant take this."

Sasuke quickly got up but stopped. What the hell could he do, threatened Naruto? To do what? He was already taking up every hour of the day, devoting himself to figuring out those three questions he had told Sasuke. What could he possibly do, this-this was out of his control. Which was the most horrifying feeling to Sasuke. Not having any control over the situation was bad it was too much like when he was little, and the murder of his family happened. NO! he would not put himself through that again, but no matter how hard he tried the images played through his head at the end an image of his loved ones were lined up in a row all staring at him. At the end of the row he saw a head of pink pop up looking over to the side to wave down at Sasuke smiling. How cruel his mind could be and he shook his head bringing his fists against his temples.

"Stop it, stop it."

He whispered to himself, no more torture But of course…more was just waiting around the corner.

"H-h…he-lp."

Her body was on the floor the blood around her, all dried up her large wound having sealed by crust blood. All of her black hair fanned out the black rags she had been put into barely covering her. Who ever had her here did not like her, two days. No water no food, she was going to die with out it. God must have seen her horrible state because on the other side of her a door opened filling the room with some light which she couldn't shrink away from. Her purple eyes were starting to dull but someone's footsteps filled the room while her breathing became rigid.

"Bath time."

"W-"

Cold water splashed at her in large, painful amounts that she couldn't breath and she felt like she was drowning and being smashed against the floor she was sprawled out against. No god hadn't seen her, instead the devil had and wanted to pick on her even more.

Three Days Later

"Food."

This was the routine now bath, which was really just a hose piercing her with cold water, food, which was usually drugged and only a chunky soup made of god knows what with a very small amount of white rice. Also the man she told herself looked to be a shadow would tend to her wound sometimes. She sat her back against the wall hair over her face her violet eyes glowing once again out from under her bangs staring at the food. The shadow man handed the food over and she quickly wolfed down the food.

"Hurry up."

Quickly the woman did and the shadow man roughly unlocked the chain and pulled her up by her hair to her feet. She wobbled not used to standing and had bit down on her lip as she had been yanked by her hair. Shadow man pulled her through hallways and soon she was surrounded by cells and cells all of which were empty?

"Move it!"

He yelled and elbowed her in the back to keep walking on her feet and she did so walking down more hallways until out in a weird opening. Sunlight was all around them but then it wasn't like it was almost glass was above there head. Inside the room people were in rags all over, they looked…dead.

"Hey there!"

A warm voice called out and the girl looked over her shoulder to see another woman about her age against a wall her shoulders slumped while her long brown hair reached her ankles and her bangs were in her eyes. The man dropped the long chain and took off her hand cuffs. But he never unlocked the metal collar around her neck which was like a leash the rest of the chain attached to it next to the ground.

"Don't even try to escape."

The man said, and she stared at him. Oh god he really was a shadow man! There was a man in front of her well what looked to be one, even as light poured on him only you could see was a black silhouette of a man.

"She wont go anywhere."

The girl behind her called and the man grunted before walking away.

"Hey you,"

She looked back at the girl her brown bangs were now side swept and you could see her grey blue eyes.

"Come sit with me. I wont bite."

"So what's your name? Mine's Sam."

(Yay I got to put my name in!!! Don't kill me for this please!) The woman looked at Sam and thought about her name. What was her name. _Look in at your fingers._ And she listened to the voice and looked at her fingers. On her left hand on her wedding finger was a ring. Ring? The ring was a silver band with small diamonds in the band at the top two small diamonds were place on either side of a pink diamond it sparkled lightly it not being very big not at all but the simple look was what made it so breath taking and beautiful.

"My name is Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha."

Came Sakura's simple reply looking back at Samantha, and she smiled. The voices in her head were gone, _they _were gone and now one put together to make Sakura whole.

"Finally I never thought you were going to remember."

Sakura's purple eyes became emerald green and a pink gleam shinned off her still black hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I brought you back, or summoned you."

Samantha with her index finger tapped her lips.

"Though really I thought you would be faster at putting yourself back together. Hm…"

Samantha's eyes went distant for a moment and it almost looked like her eyes went black. But she quickly snapped out of thought and smiled brightly back at Sakura again.

"Oh well you're here now, and I already have a plan to get us out of here. I mean I am the one who got us in, haha."

"W-why would you bring me back?"

Samantha stared at Sakura pulling her hair over to one side and motioning her to come closer. Sakura leaned in and so did Sam.

"Isn't it obvious, you were lied too."

Sakura pulled back in shock.

"What im not lying you weren't the only one Mirai had lied too."

Sakura looked at the now frowning Samantha.

"What happened to you?"

"I died."

The air hung still and a creepy smile spread across Samantha's lips.

"I was just being a good girl, doing what the world needed. Stopping a war, Mirai told me I was being a good girl. I was supposed to die, I was going to make the world better."

Samantha's voice was small and sounded like a child's. Even though she was at least eighteen. Sakura's eyes widened and Samantha looked back up at her the smile gone and a frown replacing.

"Im guessing that was what she told you before you were murdered also. Funny how things happen."

Samantha quoted Mirai and stretched out her legs.

"Anyways Mirai lied to you and me I was brought back from the dead and heard about you so I had to save you because a war is coming. Another war, I guess some sort of truth was in the words Mirai said at least a sentence but a new war is starting and its going be worse than the one before was going to be."

"How do you know all this, and how are you alive if you said you were murdered?"

Samantha smiled again stretching her arms out above her head.

"All in good time, you know I think were going to get along great."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because we don't trust each other."

Samantha giggling a red tint coming to her lips.

"Oh this is going to be great!"

**This chapter in my opinion wasn't that good but oh well please review and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. Here you can all have cookies!!! Sugar cookies!!! *Holds them up to the screen* go on pick one I know you want too.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


End file.
